


I will love you every second we're together

by vamposer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Full Moon, Gay Remus Lupin, Gay Sirius Black, Healing, Injury Recovery, M/M, Men Crying, Sickfic, They're Really in Love, Werewolves, Wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 14:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20836931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamposer/pseuds/vamposer
Summary: Sirius takes care of Remus post full moon, and feelings get shared





	I will love you every second we're together

**Author's Note:**

> TW: blood
> 
> ahhh i don't really like this but i tried

Sirus shifted back into a human, and carefully picked Remus off of the ground. He carried him up the stairs and laid him on the couch. Remus fluttered his eyes open. “Hnnngg” He groaned.  
“It’s okay, love. Just be quiet while I clean you up” Sirius looked up and down Remus’s bare body, assessing any damage. “Looking pretty okay, Moons” Sirius went to the kitchen and brought back a wet cloth. He started to wash Remus’s wounds from the previous night, humming while he went. Then he cast a wordless healing charm on the mild scrapes.”Oh. Oh dear” He brought his hand to his mouth before continuing to work. Remus had cut the main artery in his wrist, and it was dripping blood. “Terego” He whispered. The blood immediately disappeared, but more rushed to take its place. “Fuck” Sirius muttered. He pressed a thick piece of gauze to Remus’s wrist and wrapped it with medical tape.  
“Sirius?” Remus murmured.  
“Yes, love?” Sirius blinked back tears.  
“Is everything okay?” Remus asked.  
“It will be” Sirius promised, still applying pressure to his wrist.  
“Do I need to go to St. Mungos?” He winced.  
“I don’t know” Sirius admitted.  
Remus let out a tear. Sirius carefully unwrapped the gauze to see that the bleeding had slowed. Sirius got up to go to the medicine cabinet and returned with some dittany. He applied the herb and the laceration scabbed over immediately. He applied some muggle antibiotics and wrapped the wound again. Remus tried to stand up and Sirius steadied him. Together they walked to the bedroom. Sirius helped Remus into some clothes. Remus laid down on the bed and Sirius crawled in after him, cocooning them in many soft blankets. Sirius gently gave Remus a soft kiss on the neck. Remus pulled himself closer to Sirius. “I love you so much. I’m so glad you’re in my life” Remus confessed. Sirus wrapped his arm across Remus and leaned in close to his ear.  
“I love you too,” Sirius said gently. “You’re my entire world, nay, my universe.” He traced his finger across one of Remus’s many scars. Too many. Remus turned over to face Sirius. A wide smile spread across his face. Remus closed the space between them. Sirus pressed his face into Remus’s, wrapping his arms around the other man's neck. As they pulled apart, Sirius started to cry.  
“What’s wrong?” Remus asked desperately. “Did I do something wrong?”  
“No. You did nothing wrong.”  
“Then why are you crying?” Remus brushed away a tear.  
“What if,” He started sobbing “What if one day you don’t make it? What if one day I can save you?” He choked.  
“Pads, you can’t always save me” Remus shed a stray tear.  
“I know,” Sirius said softly. “But I’ll try my damn hardest to save you. And I will love you every second we’re together” He pressed their foreheads together.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
